


Problems Cats Have

by The_Exile



Category: Phantasy Star (Video Games)
Genre: 40fics, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myau continues his epic quest to get the top off a bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems Cats Have

Myau gripped the bottle in both paws to keep it steady, his razor-sharp silver claw weapons allowing him to keep purchase on the glass. Then he clamped his teeth down over the stopper and attempted to twist it off in his mouth. The lid refused to give way until eventually he couldn't restrain himself from giving out a hiss of irritation and batting at it, sending it skittering across the table. It was impossible to get enough freedom of movement with his jaws to completely unscrew the bottle while keeping it still.

He hissed again. He was not going to be outdone by those giant, clumsy idiots with opposable thumbs. In every other respect, he was superior to them, so he was going to master the art of opening bottles if it was the last thing he did!

He decided to take the magical approach. Focussing his will and gathering enough mental energy, he reached out his elemental senses until he found the nearest gust of wind, then shaped it into a tiny but concentrated gale. He sent a couple in either direction to hold the bottle still, then a small whirlwind to unscrew the stopper.

Three attempts later, he needed to replace the bottle twice and the table once (it could be very difficult to maintain fine control over what was supposed to be used as battle magic) but he finally had an undamaged, open bottle next to an intact stopper. 

He bounded over to Alis, meowing loudly, to show her the great advancement in Musk Cat civilisation he had made.

Alis laughed and explained that it was easiest just to make Odin do jobs like that, like everyone else did. This also became a popular way to solve problems in Musk Cat society but it became less feasible when all the big, burly humans ran off because of a gas leak or something. The Dezo Owls and Hungry Moles also followed orders but they didn't have opposable thumbs either so it was easiest just to do it yourself. As Musk Cats became stronger telepaths through the constant practical need, they lost any need to use weapons, and so they fobbed off all their old trash on passing gullible adventurers.

In retrospect, hoarding all the Alsulin so they could practice on the same bottles each time and guarantee a scientifically accurate result was probably a little mean.


End file.
